Taking Chances
by That'sLife27
Summary: After arranging a weekend away together, Jac and Jonny realise they both have feelings for each other and decide to commit to a relationship. However, with 'love' not coming easy to Jac and the return of a familiar face, can their relationship survive and could this be a turning point for fiery Miss Naylor?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys, first story so please let me know what you think etc, thankyou! :) xx_**  
**

**Chapter One; Realisation.**

_-becoming fully aware or starting to accept something._

"So does this mean.. We're together?" He asked curiously, eagerly looking at her, his eyes fixed until he received an answer.

She took a moment to think about it before replying "yeah I guess so" and glancing up at him.

Normally, the hesitation would make him doubt the commitment, but he knew Jac. He knew she was only winding him up and he couldn't hide the fact he was totally satisfied with her answer. A huge smile spread across his face and he slipped his hand into hers and they walked across the car park. Their silence only indicated that they were digesting their news, looking to the future and then remembering theirs pasts.. A lot had changed recently.. Jonny had been well known at his old workplace for getting around. He never really saw the point in love and besides he never learned how to.. Then he had met Jac at a people skill's course and instantly he saw her as another one of his 'targets.' When they had got talking he had realised there was something about her that was different to all the other girls he had been with. She was more independent, more fiery.. Sort of challenging. His past conquests were easily strayed but she was tougher and he liked that. He had felt an instant attraction and after their first encounter, she had left and for once he was the inferior one. This was how his previous girls must have felt; played. Left waiting for more. Of course since then they had met up a further twice, but this was within over a 2 month time period. She had left him to go America on a research trip and although he hadn't said anything, he couldn't hide the fact that he had been gutted. But since her return, they had seemed to grow closer and that was when he had suggested they go away for a weekend, together. He was sure Jac would decline, but she hadn't, she seemed eager.. He was beyond content and she too, felt the same. And there they were, strolling hand in hand across the car park ready to go on their first holiday together.

They reached the spaces where their vehicles were parked. Jac's was her little black bike, her pride and joy. Most people at the hospital drove cars but not Jac. She preferred her bike, the reliable and speedy little bike that made her look tough. It made her stand out because she didn't want to blend in with the crowd. Meanwhile, Jonny had his silver sports car. A flashy BMW with a soft top, the car he had only recently upgraded to and loved to show off. He was sure it was the perfect pulling machine.

They had both agreed to take their own vehicles home and then Jonny would pick Jac up in an hour or so and they would set off for their mini break. Jonny kissed Jac on the cheek before shouting 'see ya in a bit' and hopping into his car while Jac climbed onto her bike. Just as he was pulling out, she accelerated sharply on her bike and shot past him. He laughed, watching her speed off, but at the same time, he couldn't help but worry that maybe she should slow down a bit. He had never ridden a motorbike but he saw the way they took corners and cringed as they turned. Unbeknown to him, Jac had actually been in a crash on her bike many years ago. Ever since then, she had been more careful on the road. Perhaps not as careful as she could be but today she wanted to get home. The feeling felt weird and unfamiliar. Jac didn't want it to show too much but she knew she was only eager to get away, just her and Jonny.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, sorry this chapter drags on a bit ahaa. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the 'Janny' stuff!:) oh and is anyone else a bit worried when Rosie Marcel mentioned to inside soap that Jac gets a new love interest..?! :O did I read it wrong or something but seriously what about Jonny?:'( xx_

**Chapter 2; Overwhelmed**

_-have a strong emotional effect on_

Jac was still busy pulling clothes from her wardrobe, deciding what to take, when her phone flashed. She leant to the left slightly in order to see the screen.. 'pick you up in 10, J xx' it read. She smiled, happy that this was actually happening. But now to chose what to pack. She looked longingly at all the clothes strewn on her bed. Her little brown shorts stuck out and so she quickly pulled them on. She decided a white vest would go nicely and Jac changed into that. She contemplated the clothes to pack and yet before long her black bag was full. There was a knock at the door and she knew that would be Jonny. She rushed to get everything else that she might need thrown into that bag. She grabbed her black cardigan that was hung on a chair and put it on before running a brush through her hair. She looked into the mirror, checking her appearance.. Blimey, she was actually making an effort for a man. That was something she hadn't done in a long time! Anxious that Jonny would think her hair looked too sharp around the face, she placed a pair of sun glasses on her head to brush it back a little. Suddenly, she was aware that Jonny would still be stood outside waiting for her. Zipping her bag up and grabbing it with one hand and her phone with the other, she dashed towards hall, stepped into her shoes before swinging open the door.

He was stood there, leaning against the wall next to the door, dressed in some slightly faded jeans and a shirt with the cute little cardigan half buttoned up over the top. She caught a drift of his aftershave and it made her heart flutter. He smelled beautiful.. And he didn't look too bad either, although she would never admit it. She quickly glanced away and proceeded to busy herself by locking the door, not wishing to look like she was starring at him. She felt his eyes burning deep into her and she turned round to catch him eyeing her up and down. He smiled and their eyes met.

"ready to roll?" he questioned.

"as ever" she replied, as Jonny reached out and took her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

His other hand he offered out to her and with no hesitation, she clasped it. They walked the little stoney path to get to the car. Jonny opened the boot and placed the bag inside before heading to the passenger door and opening it. He held it open, gesturing for Jac to climb aboard into his silver motor. He didn't really see why it was necessary but he'd seen men do it on romantic films and thought it was a nice idea. She smiled, and quietly uttered "thank you," the two words that stressed the submission of her fierce alter ego.

Once she was in, he shut the door and strode round to the other side so he too could enter. He closed his door, shoved his keys into the ignition and then turned to face Jac.

"are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, secretly praying she wouldn't change her mind.

Their gaze met and Jonny looked longingly into Jac's eyes, desperate to search for an answer. After a few seconds, she leaned forward and kissed lingered together for a couple more seconds, soaking up the moment, before she broke away and responded "just let's get outta here.. Before I change my mind"

"my pleasure" he beamed, flicking on the engine and accelerating down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

****_I've had this on my phone for ages but haven't had time to upload till now so sorry;') This is probably really out of character and unrealistic lol but i thought it would be such a lovely thing to happen! and can't wait for all the Janny stuff next week :P considering making a video of them two too, what do you guys think? :P xx_

**Chapter 3; Perfection**

-_a state of completeness or flawlessness._

The car hurtled down what the sat nav stated was the last stretch of the motorway for them. With no roof, the wind attacked the car and more noticeably, Jac's hair. Her long red hair flying out behind her. This annoyed her a little but she didn't want to draw any attention to it, as she thought Jonny would probably laugh at her. Besides, they were nearly there. In fact, they had just took an exit off the motorway and were bending round another road. Neither of them spoke but it wasn't awkward. It was nice, And now that they were nearly at their destination, it was even better.

The radio crackled as they lost signal from one station but immediately picked up the next nearest one. Recognising the intro to the song that had just started, Jonny stated "ah I love this" as he reached over to turn the volume right up. Jac tutted sarcastically, rolling her eyes, already predicting the sort of cheesy love song it would be. The first few lines pounded out the speakers and Jonny pretended to head bang and dance along to it. She looked to Jonny, deeply considering the lyrics when he suddenly turned to face her, miming over-enthusiastically "and I tell her that it's gonna be alright, and I'm never ever gonna make you cry" and shaking his head along to it. She tried to look unimpressed but she honestly couldn't help but grin at him. He was doing it purposely to make her laugh and he had succeeded, but he decided to continue anyway.

"I'll fix your broken heart, I'll make it beat again. I'll never let you down, on me you can depend" he pretended to sing, leaning back into his seat trying to look cool with one hand on the wheel and resting his elbow on the window ledge. His other arm he outstretched, touching Jac's face with his hand.

"and i tell her that we'll always be this way, every day that she's the one who make me want to say.." he continued.

"oooh oooh ooooooooh!" he was really getting into it now, his free arm he now pounded into the air. "you're taking over me, oooh.."

She cut him short. "alright point taken" Jac joked, a grin spreading across her pale face.

Jonny withdrew his arm from the air and with his upmost seriousness he questioned "and what point was that?"

"whatever the hell you are singing"

"hang on" he stopped her and mouthed along to the song "the love is taking over me" like his final line before asking "not embarrassed are you?"

"I'm more jealous of your amazing performance" she answered sarcastically.

"ah really Ms Naylor?"

"no" she replied bluntly.

"oh harsh, lucky for you that was only the starter" He smiled sheepishly as they sped round a bend, down a little lane and suddenly pulled in to the car park of their hotel.

The hotel was a big white building, like the sort of ones you would see abroad. It had big glass sliding door at the entrance and there were many balconies up above. It was still quite light, despite being almost 8 o'clock but because it was still summer, it was only just starting to get dark. Jonny was quick to Turn off the engine and jump out the car. He pulled out all the bags from the boot and dashed into the reception, closely followed by Jac.

"someone's eager" she stated

"almost my bed time and I think it's yours too" he leant over and whispered in her ear.

"Yes sir?" the woman at the desk asked before Jac even had a chance to reply.

"Room for 2 under the name Maconie?" Jonny replied.

"Ah yes, Mr Maconie, room 247. Top floor, left hand side of the building" she said, handing him the key.

He thanked her before hurrying off for the lift, the bags hanging on his shoulder. Jac stepped in and he pressed the button for the top floor. The doors began to slide shut. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, he leaned in and said "I've been dying to this for the past hour" and kissed her on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; Domination**

_-control by being more powerful._

She lay on the bed, her long crimson hair draped over her shoulders. She ran a hand through the roots at the top and cocked her head slightly, watching eagerly as Jonny climbed onto the bed. He was soon on his knees with one leg either side of her hips. Wasting no time, he descended on to her, taking one hand to brush the hair gently off her face and then used it to prop himself up on the bed before using his other hand to clear some hair off her neck. His fingers softly drew the hair back, leaving her pale neck bare. He leaned down, kissing her at the top of her neck a few times and then started to make his way downwards. Each kiss he planted on her was as tender as the first. She exhaled loudly and let out a noise which could only be described as a tiny whimper, as he began now to caress her naked shoulder. She drew the hand she had outstretched behind her, closer into her and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. She was just at the third button when his hands emerged and clasped her own, stopping her from undoing it completely. He broke away from her shoulder, moved towards her face, then leant in like he was about to kiss her. Although just as she rose up to kiss him too, he jumped up, saying "Let's got to the beach, come on" springing up and gently slapping her thigh. His sudden outburst had left her temporarily speechless and it took her a few moments to finally respond,

"Now?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" he said, grinning and grabbing her hand then pulling her up. She literally jumped into her shoes before being dragged out the door by a very eager Jonny.

The hotel was a very short walk from the beach, Just down the road and they arrived at the waterfront. Down there the bright lights of the many restaurants illuminated the beach. It was a pretty scene; the stone path that traced the seafront all the way past as far as the eye could see. Multiple restaurants, bars and shops placed along the front were full of people. The sound of chatter and laughter and clattering plates could be heard as well as the crashing of the waves. The sea air surrounded the scene, almost masked by the overwhelming aroma of cooked food. Both Jac and Jonny stood a moment to take in the scene before stepping down the tiny stone steps and onto the sand in front of the busy seafront attractions. The sun was only just visible now as they walked along the beach together. They remained silent for quite some time, just soaking in the atmosphere and admiring their setting. Jac was quite taken by the brilliant vibrantness of the sky, it looked awfully pretty. While Jonny gazed at the masses of bars, generally being nosey. It was at that point that he asked "D'ya fancy a drink?"

"Yeah, why not, as long as you're buying" she laughed.

"This is a Maconaylor special!" Jonny shouted, holding his brightly coloured cocktail in the air, slurring slightly but managed to add "and I'm going to ask you a question, princess, and if you get it wrong, you have to down this"

Jac could only giggle at him. She nodded in acceptance of his challenge and continued to laugh.

"Right" he said "What colour is this?" as he tried to aim his finger to point at the cocktail drink.

"It's yellow" Jac blurted out.

"Is it? I don't even know what it is.. Drink!" he shouted, handing her the drink.

She quickly swallowed it down as he sat there in fits of laughter, and then leaned in closer "Weren't quick enough darling, kiss me, it's a for.. For something"

"If you catch me" she chuckled and before he could say anything she had jumped up and ran straight out the bar laughing at the top of her voice. He was straight after her. She could barely run from all the laughing and was only just on the beach. He chased her and then once he'd caught up, grabbed her arm and swing her round into him. They were both abit breathless from running but naturally their lips met and they were soon kissing passionately on the beach. The sea waves were gently rolling onto the sand and covering their bare feet, neither of them realising that they had removed their shoes somewhere and not gone back for them. The moon was beaming down offering some light and the seafront area was now quiet, with only a few people around. After breaking away a few moments later, Jac felt surprisingly much less drunk, like she had suddenly come back down to earth. Her thoughts actually started to make sense again and when she asked Jonny to take her to bed she whole heartedly knew that was exactly what she wanted. And he didn't waste anytime in answering. He had picked her up and carried her back to the hotel without a second thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Heya! Completely forgot to put a little message at the start of the previous chapter:( so just wanna say thank you for all your comments/ follows favourites.. means alot :) unfortunately i'm finding it difficult to find time to get on the computer and update :/ i've typed up to chapter 12 so hopefully be uploading them soon! :) I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED FOR TUESDAY, can someone just make it Tuesday now? Please? :) xx_

**Chapter 5; Agitation**

_-feeling anxious or upset._

The room was by now incredibly bright, which was probably the sole culprit of why she had been woken up. Her eyes took a moment to adjust but it was in that time she became aware Jonny was no longer next to her. She couldn't help but think the worse, that he had left her, alone. She shot straight upright, a slightly panicked look gracing her face. Jonny appeared in the bathroom doorway, wearing just a pair of undone jeans.

"You okay?" He questioned, quite disturbed by Jac's little look of horror.

"I'm fine" she replied, shrugging her shoulders, pretending not to care and laying back down in the bed.

"you thought I'd gone didn't you" he knew her already too well.

"just wondered where you were, that's all" she snapped back.

"okay okay" Jonny replied, knowing she was lying but being sure it was not a good time to try and prove her wrong. Instead, he trudged back into the bathroom to finish getting changed while Jac lay there, giving the window daggers.

* * *

It was a little while later that they were down in the restaurant, eating breakfast. To start with, they had been fairly quiet. Jac refused to talk much after what had happened earlier, and the tension became almost unbearable, Jonny had to break the ice.

"You not still in a huff 'cos I went to the bathroom without ya, are ye?" he joked.

Jac was clearly not amused and he could tell this by the scowl he received, alongside the comment "I wasn't anyway"

"nah, nah course" he said sarcastically, shaking his head.

"I wasn't" she retaliated.

"no really, sure you weren't"

Jac began to grow increasingly frustrated with Jonny's sarcastic remarks.

"I don't have to listen to this" she stated, arising from her seat.

"woah you know I'm only messing right?" Jonny stuttered.

"whatever, if you want to act like you're 5 then go ahead, go back to kindergarten, and rest assured no one will miss you"

"oh hang on a minute Jac, that was a bit unfair"

"seriously, shut up, all you ever do is yak.." she was cut off by him.

"someone's a bit touchy about being left in bed alone, if you're looking for someone to grow up, it should be you.. Why are we even arguing over this?"

"you started it, like seriously, how old are you?"

"enough with the age related insults. I know I look so much younger than I am" he said stroking his face.

"brilliant" she said, laughing a little.

"so you gonna sit down now and stop drawing attention to us?" he whispered.

She looked around anxiously and quickly sat back down after seeing that many people were looking over.

"phew I thought they were gonna attack me after they overheard what a bad boyfriend I had been" Jonny added.

"you are ridiculous you know that?" she chuckled.

"you love it, almost as much as you love me" he said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry it's WELL overdue, Just not found time to do it! got a few more chapters to upload however i wrote themm all months ago before the 'development' in the janny story so will probably take this story off in a whole new direction in the coming weeks! :) xx

**Chapter 6; Acceptance**

It was just past midday and the sun was high in the sky. The sun beamed down as they walked down the street past all the shops. Jac eagerly looked into one which was filled with jewellery. A glistening bracelet caught her eye. In the split second she paused to have a look, Jonny had already followed her gaze and spotted it.

"you wanna have a proper look?" he questioned.

"nah, nah it's fine" she replied, walking off.

Jonny was intrigued. This was the first time he had ever seen Jac truly interested in something like that.. He had never seen her wear jewellery of any sort. He had always thought buying for girlfriends would be easy, but Jac had started to disprove this theory. Until now, maybe she was human after all?

Several hours later, Jonny was armed with several bags, the majority of which were Jac's. They had been shopping for most of the day and to say Jonny had hated traipsing around the shop and been completely bored, would have been a total lie. He actually liked shopping and he'd liked it even more with Jac. She seemed different, like she was being herself for once and he felt like he had known her is whole life. They hadn't spoken a tremendous amount but just each others company had been enough. And they had even wandered off alone in different directions at one point, and without saying anything, wandered back together some half an hour later.

Back in the hotel room that evening, Jac was going through what she had previously bought. She opened one of the paper bags that was sitting on the bed and pulled out a little black dress. Jonny was lying on the bed, propped up on an elbow looking at something on his phone. He glanced up,

"oh my" he grinned.

"now that would look good on my bedroom floor" he added.

"I actually bought it for myself"

"I'm joking princess"

"too much?" she questioned, holding it against her body so he could see how it would fit her.

"I think you should put it on" he replied.

"oh yeah cos you're really making an effort tonight as well" she said sarcastically, gesturing towards him who was still wearing what he had wore earlier and was showing no intention of getting changed.

"I didn't realise there was an occasion" he smirked, pulling himself to a sitting position and grabbing another bag off the side table. He continued to smirk as he began to drag out what appeared to be a long black ribbon.

"what the hell is this?" he asked, clutching something silky.

"Er that's mine" She responded, quickly seizing the bag off him.

"Jac I never knew you had it in ye!" he laughed.

"it's not what you think it is"

"it doesn't bother me, bet you'd look well fit in it.. And out of it."

"Jonny! Clean please."

"sorry, just the thought of you.." he was cut off.

"yeah I get the picture"

"so do I get to see you wear that later or?"

"we'll see, patience nurse Maconie"

"I think it would be abit of a waste to buy it and then not try it on"

"my thoughts exactly.. Anyway what did you get?" she reached for what he had been guarding the whole time. He was too late to protect it however and she had already got it.

"Jac, leave it"

"why what did you get? Something naughty?"

"no just.." He trailed off as she pulled out a black box with gold edging. "I wanted to give it to you later" he added. She didn't take her eyes off the box.

"for me?" she questioned.

"yes"

"can I open it now?"

"go on then"

Part of her wanted to wait but part of her just wanted to pull it open and look inside. She couldn't remember the last time she had been given a gift off a man, probably Joseph many years ago. The moment seemed to last forever until she finally decided to gently lift the lid. Inside was a little velvet padding and sitting on top, was a very thin and delicate gold necklace. Attached to the tiny chain was a small heart shaped pendant. She clasped it in her hand and drew it closer to look. There was an intricate design on one side that swirled across its surface. She was temporarily speechless.

"if you don't like it I can always take it back" he said, unsure of how to read her response, or lack of as it were.

"Jonny I love it" she cried, handing him it and then leaping on the bed infront of him, turning her back and pulling her hair away from her neck so he could put it on for her. Once he had clipped it together, she spun round and kissed him on the cheek. "thank you" she whispered into his ear. "now let's go to dinner" she added, almost skipping into the bathroom. Everything seemed to be going perfect.


End file.
